Images are generally reproduced and displayed after image signals representing the images have been subjected to appropriate image processing image (hereinafter, an ‘image signal’ or ‘image data’ may be referred to simply as an ‘image’).
In the image processing apparatus disclosed in patent document 1, for example, following multiresolution decomposition, a desired frequency band is enhanced by specifying an enhancement coefficient for the image in the desired frequency band according to the image signal in a lower frequency band.